Five stages
by Shakespearenarutostyle
Summary: For him, it was denial, depression, anger, bargaining, then acceptance. SasuSaku For SSM Tragedy
1. Holding hands

Hey darlings! long time no see, I know I know, but I've been busy like crazy and I'm here now, I'd like to take a moment to send virtual kisses to all of you wonderful readers

Ok, so this is my contribution to SSM this year, this is a the first part of a five-shot? anyway, each of the first five prompts will be basis for a part, so this is holding hands

Enjoy

* * *

Sasuke was in the middle of the most important recital of his life when he heard. He had just left the stage, his guitar still hang to his shoulder, and the sweat still glistened on the back of his neck. The young Uchiha was still struggling to catch hold of his breath.

The crowd was still cheering. He raised his head and saw her approaching, her eyes sparkling, and her rosy lips were set in a wide smile, she was taking fast and hurried steps towards him.

He opened his mouth to call her name when his phone vibrated in the pocket of his leather jacket. He frowned and reached for the phone, his guardian's name flashed across the screen. Sasuke frowned and stuffed the device back into his pocket.

"Sas-, hey, what's with the frown?" Sakura asked. "Who was that on the phone?"

Sasuke shook his head. "It was just Kakashi. What did you think?"

The rosette smiled and wrapped her hands around his neck, as best as she could with is guitar still in the way, she planted a kiss on his cheek, then the other.

"It was great, they loved it." She exclaimed. "You'll get in, I just know it."

Sasuke did his version of a smile, the one where the left corner of his mouth would lift up, and a hint of a dimple would appear on his cheek.

Attending KIA was not a dream for him, it was a goal, he wanted to attend the institute of art, one of the best in the country, when auditions opened, providing an opportunity for an early entry, instead of just waiting for the fall, he seized it. Sakura was confident that he would get in, he wouldn't admit it, but he wasn't so sure. He had faith in his vocal abilities and instrumental prowess, but KIA was for the exceptional and the superior only.

His phone vibrated in his pocket once more, he sighed haughtily, and reached for the device, quickly unlocking the screen and accepting the incoming call. "What do you want?" Was his greeting.

His girlfriend fixed him with a chastising look, he simply raised an eyebrow at her, then shook his head, telling her that it was alright.

Kakashi's tone unnerved him, the man was playful, mischievous, sly-humored, and anything but serious. Now, over the phone, his tone sounded almost…grave. Like he was hoisting the weight of the world on his shoulders, and somehow, Sasuke sensed that that weight would be hoisted on to his own shoulders.

Sakura spotted the shift in his expression and squeezed his elbow, her eyes questioning and innocently wide.

"Now?" Sasuke said. "You want me to leave, now?"

Sakura could not hear Kakashi's voice but she knew that something was not right, even Sasuke did, she could see it in his face. "Yes, she's here, ok, I'll see you in a bit."

"What's that all about?" Sakura inquired. "What did he say?"

Sasuke pulled his guitar over his head. "He said that there's a car waiting outside, he wants you to come with me."

Sakura's confusion escalated. "Did he say why?" She asked, as her boyfriend packed his guitar in its leather case.

"No, he just said that it was important, and that I needed to be there, now with you."

Sasuke kept his expression neutral, he slid into the backseat of the car that Kakashi sent, the rosette beside him, he did not want her to worry, he didn't want her to be alarmed, even if war itself was raging on inside him. It could be considered as intuition, or even a premonition, but he knew, deep down, that whatever Kakashi needed him for, it was not good. And when Sakura squeezed his hand and did not let go, he realized that she knew as well.

In spite of himself, he touched the leather string around his neck, it held a musical note, his mother gave it to him, his fist closed around the small pendant, Sakura saw the movement and squeezed again.

The car stopped in front of the airport. Sakura's eyes widened as they were hauled into a private jet, courtesy of the Uchiha corporation, Sakura's hand remained laced around his the whole length of the flight, which lasted a little over an hour.

Sasuke swallowed thickly as they landed in Oto Airport. God, he knew, he just knew. He wanted to turn back, to jump back into the jet and fly back to Konoha, he'd walk there if need be, but Sakura's grip anchored him to the ground.

Kakashi met them at a place that screamed doom and warning, they had arrived at a hospital. His guardian touched his shoulder and did not relent, Sasuke found himself flanked in both sides, on his right, Sakura held his clammy hand tightly, and on his left, Kakashi clasped his shoulder.

"Kakashi-" He started, and in that one word, in that breath of a whisper, he asked everything, and Kakashi understood exactly what he was asking.

The older man's eyes were red rimmed, and bloodshot, his own cheeks glistened with what seemed like the salty residue of dry tear stains. "I am sorry, kid." He breathed out, his voice hoarse and chapped, almost like he hadn't talked for days, or he had screamed for hours.

Beside him, he could faintly hear Sakura's gasp, and he could see, out of the corner of his eye, her free hand flying to her mouth.

"There was a plane crash, just off the main road of Oto." Kakashi's voice was distant, Sasuke could hear the words, but he could not decipher them, he could not understand them.

"Fugaku and Itachi," Kakashi choked, he was fighting back tears, "They were gone instantly, the doctors said that it was painless, Mikoto, she, god," It wasn't like him, it wasn't like his pervert of a guardian to lose his composure. "She passed on in the ambulance, I am sorry."

Sakura's gasp was louder this time, it was tortured and pained, she let out a startled sob, then threw her hands around him. The Uchiha remained rooted to the floor, his girlfriend draped around him, but he stayed frozen, completely still, he faintly caught her sobs, and he could barely see fresh tears glistening tears on his guardian's face. He tried to raise his hand to his own face, to see if there were tears there, but he found it locked to a much smaller, daintier one, and he wondered, at the exact time, it was the only thought that crossed his mind, that his head could process, he wondered if Sakura's grip on his hand was the only thing that kept him from slipping away, to a place where it didn't hurt so damn much.

* * *

So, what did you think?

Happy SSM everyone

ps. missmarryXD, thanks so much for the wonderful things that you had to say about this story


	2. Lessons learned

Hey, this is part two for you

Prompt is: learned lessons

Thanks for the reviews

* * *

Sakura sighed dejectedly as she heard the same melody play for what felt like the umpteenth time. She left the kitchen that she had been lingering in for the past twenty minutes.

She started to head to the living area when Kakashi intercepted her. "Leave him be."

Sakura shook her head. "He's been playing that all morning, and yesterday too. In fact, he's been playing it for three months now! He needs to talk to someone about it, Kakashi."

Kakashi shook his head. "Sakura, you know Sasuke, he needs time. Yes, it's been three months, but, there's no modus operandi here, you just have to let him deal with it however he wants to deal with it."

The rosette bowed her head. "I know, but he's so sad, and this music he's playing," She gestured vaguely in the way of the living area, "This music is so cheerful, I am afraid that he's breaking down."

Kakashi clasped her on both shoulders and led her towards the kitchen, the rosette complied and sat down on a stool.

"Mikoto taught him this piece." The middle aged man stated. "It was the first piece he learned, when he was about five or six."

Sakura's mouth opened but she said nothing, she couldn't find anything to say. "Then…"

"He's dealing, Sakura. He's mourning her, grieving her, in his own way. Leave him be, Sakura. He'll come around on his own."

Sakura nodded, her eyes pricked with tears, and she bowed her head so he wouldn't see. She sniffled. "Okay." She agreed.

She couldn't fool Kakashi, the man was as close to her as he was to Sasuke, Sasuke was Kakashi's ward. The Uchiha's did not reside in Konoha, their business was in Oto, and they let Sasuke remain in Leaf with Kakashi as his guardian.

Kakashi placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and squeezed. "I know that it was hard on you as well, Sakura, it's ok, it will be alright."

Sakura nodded. "I hope so, Kakashi. I don't want to lose him." She inhaled sharply, fighting back the tears, and the urge to weep.

Sasuke was sitting at the large black piano in the living room, his back was straight, ramrod straight, and his fingers danced repeatedly on the ivory keys of the instrument.

His deep gray eyes did not follow the movements of his nimble and long pale fingers, he didn't need to, he knew the piece like the back of his hand, instead, they were focused on the opposite wall, dead and unmoving.

Sakura treaded carefully as she headed towards him, her breathing shallow and quiet. "Sasuke," She called his name softly, he did not show any outward sign that he had heard her.

"Are you hungry? Kakashi just left, I could make you some pasta, or maybe even-"

"I don't want to eat." Sasuke replied monotonously. "I am not hungry."

She winced at the icy tone. "Okay, then. Would you like something to drink?"

He shook his head again, not pausing once in his playing.

Sakura adjusted her pale red skirt and sat. "Sasuke-"

He cut her off. "Did you know that I couldn't hear for six months when I was six?"

Sakura's emerald eyes went wide. "W-what? What are you talking about?"

The musical piece finally amounted to a crescendo then slowly fell into a smooth end, Sasuke closed the lid and looked at her, his eyes flat, lifeless and cold.

"I fell from the cherry tree back at home, and I couldn't hear, for six months, they took me all the way to the states for treatment."

Sakura's hand, in spite of herself, went to cover her mouth. No, she never knew that about him, she wondered what else she would learn about her boyfriend in his period of depression.

"When I could hear again, mo-" He paused, "She taught me this." He tilted his head to the side, as if thinking about something. "I don't remember that time much, I just remember being happy, that I could hear the music again, that I could hear anything at all, again. I want that again." He announced, and reopened the lid that covered the piano keys. "I want to be happy."

Sakura gasped softly as he began to play again. Suddenly, she understood. Kakashi was right, Sasuke was dealing, in his own way.

He was recreating the factors, the components, of a situation in which he was happy, in which he wasn't broken.

Of course, Sasuke was as smart as he was talented, he was basing his road to recovery on science. Science said, that if you recreated an experiment, in which you keep all the external factors intact, for example, temperature, you are most likely to get the same result again.

She bit her lip. In this case, Sasuke was the subject of the experiment, the external factors were the music, the piano, and the desired result was happiness, or at least, lack of utter and complete despair and emotional torture.

She let the tears that she held back fall against her ample cheeks as her boyfriend continued to play the cheerful, and jubilant music.

* * *

Let me know what you thought, stay tuned for part three


	3. watching

Part three for you, lovelies!

* * *

"Kiba is a dumbass and a pervert, but you have to admit, the guy sure knows how to throw a party." Ino commented as she sat at the vacant chair in the cafeteria to join her group of friends.

Tenten raised her head. "Huh?"

"Kiba, hello, he's throwing a party, sort of like an early senior prom, without the chaperones." She added with a laugh. "You guys are all coming, right? It's this Saturday, you can't miss it. We'll dance, we'll drink."

Approvals and laughter circulated around the table. "Forehead," Ino called, addressing Sakura, "You're coming, right?"

The rosette was oblivious to the jolly spirit circulating around the table, her emerald eyes were focused on the bent form of her boyfriend. He was staring intently at his food, both his hands on the table, the right one was clutching his pair of chopsticks, they almost broke under the pressure. His eyes were as cool as they ever been, since the death of his family eight months ago, but now, they had this feral look to them, they almost appeared silver instead of grey, it was not mirth that made them glow though it was anger, though.

Ino, and the group, remained oblivious to these changes, Sakura was worried, she was terrified, she hadn't seen Sasuke exhibit this much emotion since tragedy struck.

"Sasuke, what about-"

"Ino," Sakura cut her off, "Don't, he do-"

"Mom," Sasuke hissed, catching the attention of the group, "Dad," He added, "And Itachi, they're all gone, dead." He spat venomously, then glared at Ino, "Do I look like I want to go a fucking party?"

His hand swept across the table, throwing his lunchbox to the ground, with its contents, Ino cried out, and Sakura instinctively reached for Sasuke.

Several students turned their way, some even started out of their seats, some to get a better look at the commotion, others were scared at the enraged aura that Sasuke seemed to emit.

Sakura spotted a student running to alert the faculty, against survival instinct, she grabbed hold of Sasuke's hand and began to drag him away.

"Come on," She coaxed, "Sasuke, let's go, come on." Se he turned to study the expression on their friends' faces, Ino was close to tears. "Sasuke, let's go. Naruto," She said, addressing the blond staring at them, aghast, he too, had an unmistakable sparkle in his eyes.

"Y-yeah, yeah," He said shakily, "You go ahead, Iruka will understand."

Sasuke was still blowing air out of his nose like an angry bull by the time they made it to his car, his strides were wide and purposeful, and his grip on her hand was almost hurtful.

"Sasuke," She called his name, "She didn't mean anything, she was just-"

"Shut up," He snapped, turning abruptly and letting go of her hand, she almost collided to him, "Don't say anything, I don't want to hear you."

As hard as she tried to convince herself that he didn't mean to offend her, or hurt her, she failed, it still hurt, but seeing him so broken, so frayed, hurt even more.

"Sas-"

"Leave me alone. Just go!" He hissed. "No," She countered, "Baby, just calm down."

"My whole family is dead, I don't want to be calm, I want to be left alone." With that he turned on his heel, and ran, Sakura wanted so badly to run after him, she was aghast and stupefied, by the time she came out of her stupor, he was already out of sight.

The rosette balled her fists at her side and started to run, as fast as she could, in a general direction. It didn't matter what he said, or what Kakashi said, he didn't want to be left alone, he didn't need that, he needed someone to stand there for him, and she would do just that.

She glanced up at the sky, grey clouds had been gathering since morning, funny, it matched her love's mood, it was fitting. Sakura was beginning to tire, her breathing was getting choppy and shallow, her lungs burned for more, but she did not dare stop or slow down, she needed to find him.

Rain started to pour and her top soaked through, the people around her gave her funny looks as she continued to run. Some drew their umbrellas, some retreated to the sanctuary of stores. The rosette was just about to give up when she reached the deserted park.

She paused to a take a breathed, and bent at the waist, her palms cupping her kneecaps. She breathed harshly, and her throat ached, her heart raced and made loud and rapid drumming noise in her chest, in her temples, her eardrums.

Hot liquid mingled with the icy droplets falling down her face, and she realized that she was crying. She raised her head to look at the sky, she spotted him then.

He was on his knees, in front of the overflowing fountain, he was soaked to the bone, and his head was bowed. Sasuke's dark hair was matted to his neck.

Sakura let out a heartfelt whimper and hurried to him, she turned him to face her then, and gasped. There was a cut on his forehead, and his knuckles were coated with a translucent red liquid, multiple scratches and nicks were littered there, she glanced around and noticed the same reddish liquid on the stones of the fountain, she realized that it was his blood, half washed out by the pouring rain.

"Oh, Sasuke," She exclaimed, and bent over him, shielding him with her body, she held him for what felt like forever, and he remained frozen to place, unmoving and silent.

The rosette took his icy hand and hauled him to his feet, "Come on, let's get you home."

He complied, clearly spent. His rage must have exhausted him, because he was numb now, letting her drive him forward.

Kakashi took one look at the two of them and blanched. He quickly ushered the two inside. Sakura quietly gestured to Kakashi to give them space.

Sakura went straight to Sasuke's room, pushed him into the bathroom. The rosette turned the hot water in the shower and then pulled her boyfriend's soaked shirt over his head. Sasuke did not protest as she stripped him.

She let him enter the shower. "I'll be right back." Normally, Sakura would have been blushing to the roots of her hair at the moment, and Sasuke would be sporting that infuriating smirk on his face, but these were not normal times, and Sakura could not bring herself to feel mortified.

She fished her phone out of her pocket, it was a miracle that water did not reach the thing, it would have been ruined then. She dialed her mother's number, and quickly explained the situation.

Her mom was all sympathies and assurances, she told Sakura to stay as long she needed, she even ordered the rosette to take good care of the Uchiha, telling her that she could even spend the night if she wanted.

Sakura sighed and went through Sasuke's closet, and picked out a pair of shorts and a tee shirt. Sasuke was still standing under the shower head when she went back in, she placed the clothes on a rack, fished out the first aid kid, and called out, "I'll be waiting for you, ok?"

It was a while before Sasuke emerged from the bathroom, dressed in the clothes that she picked out from him.

The rosette left her spot on the bed and directed him there instead, she pulled his desk chair in front of the bed.

"The cut here isn't deep," She commented as she pulled his hair back, it was close to his hairline, so any scar there would be well hidden, the rosette used alcohol to clean the cuts on both his hands and his forehead. Sasuke winced. "Sorry," She muttered.

Once his cuts were cleaned and wrapped she kissed his cheek gingerly. "Try to get some sleep, okay? I'll check in on you, in a bit."

When she stood, he grabbed her hand. "You're leaving?" He asked, his voice hoarse.

"Ah, do you want me to stay?" She asked, "I could if you want."

Her boyfriend gave a sharp nod. "Stay." With that, he pulled the covers back, and slid under them, Sakura waited until his breathing evened out and then exited the room. Kakashi must be in tatters now.

True enough, Kakashi was waiting, frazzled, for her. He gave her a look and she sighed. "He caved." she answered. "At least, he's starting to, I think that it's beginning to sink in." She remained standing, she didn't want to get any water on the perfectly white couch.

"He was so angry, and then, he was just…there. He seemed so tired, I think his bout of anger, exhausted him."

Kakashi nodded. "How did it happen?"

"I don't know." The rosette answered truthfully, "I guess, it just built up to this day, and he couldn't contain it anymore." Sure, what Ino said played a part in it, but he had been acting fine these past few months, what Ino said was not the reason for his breakdown, it was simply the trigger, and this was just the beginning.

"Sakura," Kakashi started, "Sasuke, people think that he's this emotionless brick wall, but you and I, we know better. In fact, Sasuke is everything but emotionless, he's so ruled by his feelings, so moved by them, it's why he's such an artist, why people like his music so much, because his powerful feelings seep into his songs. And I am afraid that it will destroy him, I am afraid that he won't be able to move on from this."

Sakura bowed her head, he was right. Sasuke was an emotional roller coaster, she knew that, she had been dealing with that roller coaster for the last three years. He was protective, jealous, possessive, driven, proud, sensitive in his own way, and all those, proved to be a dangerous combination.

"Mikoto, god rest her soul, she was the one that could rein him in. The only one, and now that she's gone, I am afraid for him." Kakashi continued, "Sakura," He called her name, clasping her hand, "I need you to promise me that you will watch over him."

The rosette could not find her voice to speak, she gave a brisk nod. "Hold his hand through this, Sakura, it's been eight months, but he hasn't healed, not in the least, you be there for him, Sakura."

She nodded again. "And when I am not here," She added, "You watch over him for me."

* * *

Tell me what you think


	4. Misspent youth

Part four for you

* * *

Sakura knocked on Sasuke's door once before she let herself in. "Hey, Sasuke, I'm here."

The brunet raised his head, and gave her a short wave, then continued on with his task.

Sakura approached and kneeled beside him. "What are you doing?" She asked, then felt quite dumb for asking, he was packing up his three guitars, she recalled the amplifiers that she found in the drive way earlier. "Why are you packing your stuff up?"

"I am giving them away." He tilted his head to the side, then qualified, "I am giving them up."

Sakura's eyes went as wide as saucers. "Giving them away? Up? Are you buying new ones?"

"No." He answered bluntly. "I am not buying any more guitars, or pianos, violins, nothing."

She glanced at the waste bin and saw several of his musical notebooks torn there, as well as the one that he kept his songs. "Sasuke, what's the matter? Are you ok?"

"Yes." He answered forcefully. "I am ok, you and Kakashi need to stop asking me that, I am alright, I am just…giving up music."

Sakura drew back on her haunches and started at him, in stupor. "What about KIA?"

"To hell and gone." He answered, his tone indifferent. "But," Sakura protested. "You were going to attend this fall. You were accepted."

"I am done with that. This fall," He paused, then looked away from her, "This fall I am attending OU, and majoring in business."

Sakura exhaled, the breath was knocked out of her, she stared at him, shocked and heartbroken, and a million things more, none of them felt good. "OU?" She whispered. "That's all the way in Oto, right?" She couldn't find the guts to speak any louder. "You're moving?"

Sasuke paused, his head bowed, and then nodded briskly. "Yes, to my famil-" He cut himself off, "To the house, in Oto, with Kakashi."

Sakura shook her head, in denial. "But, you could go to school here, if you don't want music, fine, what's wrong with majoring in business here,"

Her boyfriend shook his head. "No, dad, he went there, he met my mother there, my brother was studying there, Oto is where they belong, it's where I belonged, but I stayed here, for music, and they were coming here to see me, and then-" He stopped, abruptly. "I am going there."

Sakura's eyes widened and she realized what this was about. "Sasuke, you feel guilty, you're bargaining." She placed her hand on his shoulder, "But this, it's not bringing them back." She stated softly.

Sasuke shrugged her hand off of his shoulder. "Don't." He said icily. "Don't, Sakura."

Nothing, not even the knowledge that he was grieving, could erase the feeling of betrayal and hurt that washed over her, so, without a word in protest, Sakura stood and left.

Kakashi intercepted her in the hall. He gave her a pitying look. "I am sorry, Sakura. I tried to talk him out of it, he wou-"

Sakura forced a smile to her lips. "I-It's f-fine, Kakashi." She croaked, it sounded lame even to her own ears, she was most definitely not fine, she was hurt and in pain. "H-he, he's just, I have to go."

She skidded past the man and hurriedly left. Kakashi stared after her, then started to climb the stairs, Sasuke was just coming out of his room.

"You know, you broke her heart, Sasuke." He chided. "She doesn't deserve that from you, not her."

Sasuke stared at him for a few heartbeats. "Did she leave?"

"You just missed her, you could still cat-"

Sasuke shook his head. "That's good, it's good is she leaves me, I don't want to leave her."

Kakashi was startled. "You want her to leave you? Sasuke, this is Sakura we're talking about, you love her more than…I don't even know, she's been here for you all this time, what's wrong with you?"

"Everything." Sasuke muttered. "Dad, he wanted me to study business, not music. I am studying business, now, I am taking over the company, and, Sakura, I don't want her to wait, I am trying to…she shouldn't wait. Did you clear up the admission in OU?"

Kakashi nodded. "The Uchiha had been making generous donations per year to the faculty, they had better accept you, even if it's on such short notice."

"When can we leave?" Sasuke asked.

"As soon as you want, Sasuke, but are you sure-"

"I am sure, a week's fine. I'll take these to the youth center," He gestured to the guitars that he had lined up against the wall. "Did you send the piano?"

"I did. Sasuke-"

"Kakashi." Sasuke cut him off, sternly. "I am leaving." _I'm changing._


	5. Flood

Prompt number five, and the final part, hope you like it

* * *

Sakura tossed another empty Kleenex box into the trash bin. Her throat ached from the excessive amount of crying she did. And her eyes were bloodshot, her nose was also a rather astonishing shade of red.

Her mother looked in on her, she poked her head through the door. "Sweetheart, oh, sweetie, you shouldn't be crying so much."

"Mom," Sakura croaked, "I am fine, just, I am fine."

Mrs. Haruno retreated, knowing that her daughter best be left alone. Just before leaving she poked her head in one more time, "Honey, you can't blame him, his loss is not a small one."

Sakura was once again left to her broken heart, her phone chimed, she almost chucked it at the wall. The rosette spotted Kakashi's name and nearly did just that."

After a few rings, the phone chimed again, signaling a text message.

_You have thirty minutes, if you want to catch him. K airport, now._

Sakura stared at the screen for what felt like ages, she stared and started. Then she stood, and started stripping out of her pajamas. She dressed in record's time, pulling a random pair of pants on and a tank top that was lying on the back of her desk chair.

She sank to the floor, donned her sneakers, sockless, and grabbed her black cardigan hanging on the door knob, her mother tried to call her name, but Sakura was in too much of a hurry. She didn't even bother to wash her face.

She whistled at a taxi. "The airport, ASAP, please."

Sakura pocketed her phone, and stared at the message, she had a little over twenty minutes to get there, with her luck, he was probably already boarding.

In her haste, she had forgotten to bring her wallet, she tried to barter her necklace, the driver finally took pity, he obviously figured out that she was in a hustle, and said that he would charge her extra if she happened to take his cab again, Sakura thanked him profusely and hurried out of the car.

The airport was a labyrinth, Sasuke had his own plane, she had to get to the private aerodrome, but without Sasuke's people, there was no way that she could be allowed pass the gate.

She ran anyway, much to her joy and relief, Kakashi waited for her, he quickly ushered her in. Sakura never ran so hard in her life, not even when Sasuke had disappeared on that rainy day.

He was already in the plane, seated, and gazing out of the window, waiting for the private jet to take off.

"Sasuke," She called out, catching his attention. She paused then, and noticed all the little things that she hadn't noticed before, he was clutching the armrests of his seat, almost like he would hauled be out of there any second, his back was ramrod straight, his grey eyes were disturbed, they had this wild haunted look to them, and his knees were pulled together, he was one step short of curling into a fetal position, Sakura's hand went to cover her mouth. Oh, god.

"Oh, Sasuke," She spoke hoarsely, "You're terrified aren't you?" She saw his eyes widen. "You're terrified of this plane." She took a step towards him, until her legs almost touched his knees. "If you're scared that it would…crash, Sasuke, why are you here?"

"I-" He started then closed his mouth again, seemingly oblivious to what to say. "I-" He shook his head.

Her heart sank, and her stomach felt as if it just lost its bottom. "Sasuke," She always understood him better than he did himself, "Sasuke, you wanted it to, don't you? You're hoping that it would, you want to be with them. She grabbed his head in both hands. "Sasuke, baby, they loved you."

She heard his sharp intake of breath, the way one did when realized something crucial, vital, that had escaped them completely before. "Sak-, they, they're gone, aren't they?"

It was Sakura's turn to gasp, god be praised, he was finally accepting it. "Yes, baby, they are."

Sasuke almost had a childish look to his face, like a six year old who has just been told that the store ran out of his favorite toy, but it was so much more intense, deeper. His shoulders slumped in utter defeat, and he bent his head to rest on her belly. Sakura raked his hand through his hair and massaged his head.

"Sakura, they all left me." He croaked. "I am alone."

"No," She negated, "Never alone, Sasuke, never alone."

And, at last, at last, Sakura felt the long overdue tears soak through the thin material of her tank top, she had never been more delighted to see her loved one cry, but there was relief, she was relieved to see him shake against her, and sob, sob as loudly as he could, to feel and hear the evidence of the flood of emotions that he had kept back, the dam had finally broken. She bent over him, holding him protectively to her as he wept, finally accepting the death of his family.

"Never alone, Sasuke. I am here for you, let it out, love, just let it all out."

Kakashi peered in and nodded at her, she nodded back, aware of the tears in her eyes as well on his.

"I got you."

* * *

Thank you guys, for your support, you're amazing, hugs and kissed

Amira, out (Amira is my real name, by the way)


End file.
